1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to combustion engine components, and more particularly, to a roller rocker arm system for operation in an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Related Art.
Internal combustion engines are the most popular source of power for many vehicles, especially automobiles, boats, and motorcycles. The sport of auto, boat, and motorcycle racing in particular, require specially manufactured engine components to maximize horsepower to ultimately achieve top performance. One of such components is the rocker arm system. Rocker arm systems are driven by a camshaft. The camshaft and crankshaft of a combustion engine are sequenced to allow a camshaft lobe to contact and follow the surface of a rocker arm, cammingly actuating it to transmit linear motion to a valve in the coordinated time to follow the piston position within a cylinder.
Presently, the surface upon which a camshaft lobe strikes is flat, causing excessive friction, wear, and deteriorated engine performance. There are no similar roller rocker arm assemblies to the best of applicant""s knowledge, that utilize a roller system for a camshaft lobe to rotate upon.
It is one of the main objects of the present invention to provide a roller rocker arm system designed especially for high performance racing vehicles utilizing internal combustion engines.
It is another object of this invention to provide a roller rocker arm system made of a durable, lightweight material to improve moments of inertia and increase the revolutions per minute range of the valve train.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a roller rocker arm system that eliminates the variable timing electronic control function.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a roller rocker system that prevents the bearings from skidding across the camshaft lobe surface, thus reducing friction.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a roller rocker system that may be installed without cylinder head modifications. It is yet another object of this invention to provide such a device that is inexpensive to manufacture and maintain while retaining its effectiveness.
Further objects of the invention will be brought out in the following part of the specification, wherein detailed description is for the purpose of fully disclosing the invention without placing limitations thereon.